Plug In X exe execute
by Rickysio
Summary: Bit of mild swearing please R&R. Changed rating due to the solution. NOW FREE FROM YAOI. .LanXChaud. Abandoned. Sorry to the readers. Sort of my first notsocoherent story.
1. Activation

Disclaimer: The stuff. I'm too lazy to type them. This is my First and Last disclaimer in this story.

Chapter 1:A new navi

In a lonely corner of den city, the most advanced net navi was being built. "Sigh…" Shinchiri Jeenabi, or commonly known as Shin, sighed. It was an exhausting night for him.

"Status Report"

"Percentage complete: 79

3D modeling: 99

Programs: 89

Programming: 10

End of Report."

Finally, a pissed off Shin stood up and walked to his bed. He would let the CAD software finish the job. As he lay on his bed, he remembered the day he started on this project "X"…

On 24/04/200X, it was about daybreak when he accessed Lan's Server. He had hacked into Lan's house computer and was browsing through Dr Hikari's files when he saw a file named "Megaman.exe". Out of curiosity, he opened it. It was the core programming of Megaman!

After he had saved the file on his computer, he had studied the programs intensively. After about one hour, he had formed an upgraded of Megaman.exe in is mind. And so, he started work on this project…

X possessed much more agility, defence, attack power, than Megaman.exe. And the edited "Void Aura"… Shin had sacrificed his previous navi to get the data by using a "Get Weapon Data" chip (created by Shin).

X had already a basic form, attack moves. What lacked was the core programming. Shin swore he would finish mot of it tomorrow. Then, he would challenge Eugene Chaud. It would piss Chaud off by having Protoman.exe defeated. Then, Shin slept…

Next day, Shin woke at 5. after rushing through the morning "chores". He started work.

"Status Report."

"Percentage completed: 85

3D modeling: 100

Programs: 99

Programming: 15

End of Report."

Shin thought "Heh! Lesser work!" After about two hours, Shin decided to activate Megaman X.exe. He had completed 89 of the programming, so, X was able to be activated.

Due to the lag set up time, by the time X opened his eyes, he was already completed, and all features already uploaded and installed. X stood up. He felt groggy. Suddenly, a troop of metools and metools EX.

It was like instinct. X swept his arm and suddenly, his arm switched into a buster in 0.003 seconds. X raised his buster and let off an Armageddon blast. The metools got instantly deleted. Such was the power of X that he panels which the metools stood on were badly damaged. The Armageddon was only level one…

"Good job done"

For the first time, X noticed his operator, Shin. X looked up and asked.

"So, you created me, huh?"

"Yep. You did not even need to fire, the X aura would do the job. I will upload another troop of virus, so, just dash through them."

"Yes"

Sensing another troop, X dashed through them. Upon impact, the metools were deleted. Shin was pleased. His navi was completed, and the day was going fine. Shin unplugged the navi and walked out of his house with his school bag slung over his shoulder. Heh, Lan would be surprised.

Whistling, he reached the school gates. Being in a cheerful mood, he greeted everyone fortunate to pass by. Shin was not a very friendly person. Not until the extent when you greeted everybody. He jogged to class, wanting to have at least one net battle.

Being early, he had a net battle with Dex. Dex had been horrified when Gutsman was logged out by body slamming into X. In just a second, Dex had lost. Dex had protested, of course. Being an egoistical kind of guy, Dex did not like to lose. Shin could swear that Dex nearly wet his pants. Lan just arrived abruptly to see Gutsman's defeat.

Lan was about to challenge Shin when the bell rang. Miss Maruto, the new teacher came in. Lan went back to his seat. Shin was happy. His day had gone without hitch. X had won his first net battle.

After Miss Maruto introduced herself, Shin introduced his new navi. X was projected to the screen. They could see the similarity between X and Megaman. Lan was furious. He almost started yelling "You sneaky little copycat! Go create your own navi design!"

Miss Maruto asked them to jack in. A proud Shin with a current ego as big as the known universe jacked X in, stylishly. Lan was reminded of Chaud. X was "new" to the school network, so, Glyde, being the polite and kind guy, introduced every one to him.

"That's Gutsman, and that's Roll, And that's Megaman,…"

X took in the surroundings. He had already possessed more knowledge about the school than them; courtesy to Shin's hacking for information. He was glad when Glyde finished.

"Class, I'm going to go over the basics of battling viruses now."

"Miss, I've known all these you're teaching now, so, may I be excused from this lesson?" X cut in rudely.

"Let's see you try out, you over proud egoistical maniacal typical basta… oops, got carried away."

Miss Maruto's Navi, Violet.exe, uploaded some mets EX. X looked at the mets, shrugged, and dashed through the mets, deleting them in one fell swoop. The metools were deleted before even one could blink. The navies present looked at X in awe. Megaman recognized the Void Aura's effect. He tensed. This was the only navi to have the Void Aura other than the reclusive Bass.

Gutsman was pissed. He shouted.

"You Gutsy cheater!"

"X Aura, Show."

The navies saw a flickering blue globe around X. So that's an "X" ed version of the Void Aura. Megaman was dumbfounded. Violet spoke icily.

"Well done, X"

Suddenly, a blaring sound screamed through the net area. The navies looked around for the cause of the hacked siren. Suddenly, a cloaked dark figure with an Egyptian-styled helmet with two purple stripes under his eyes leapt from above…


	2. Trouble!

Chapter 2: What does Bass want?

Bass landed next to Megaman, who immediately ducked. The devil was no one to play with. Bass raised his hands. A blast of purple flame erupted from them. He lowered his head. X raised his own hands. White blinding light erupted from them.

"A worthy challenger…"

"A worthy opponent."

The two navies turned the flame and light they had into swords. They dueled, both having the power of a few Beta Sword. Most of the navies had logged out, wanting to be safe. Not Megaman.

The battle raged long and fierce, having lots of misses with the Armageddon blasts. Bass got in a lucky shot.

"Arggg!"

"Heh, prepare to be absorbed!"

The next move stunned Megaman and Bass. X's hand glowed bright blue. X placed the hand on the injured spot. The light washed on the injury and in an instant, the scar was healed.

"What?"

"I'm made of a much more advanced code than you Bass. How's Cossack?"

"Do not speak about that bastard…"

X sniggered. He had heard about Cossack.

"Megaman is somehow also advanced than you, too."

"What?"

"He is… Human. Saito Hikari, in fact."

"What? How did you know?" Megaman gasped.

"Heh, I just know everything." X sneered.

"Hey! Anyone still noticing me?" Bass yelled.

"No!"

"Then die!"

Bass, irritated, sent a blast of purple energy towards X. X sighed, and disappeared.

"What! Where i…"

"Behind you."

Bass panicked. The new navi could warp! He shifted uncomfortably. He suddenly felt a buster behind him. A new navi could have killed him! Bass tried to teleport out. X released his charged blast as Bass turned into the teleport beam.

The whole net shook from the charged Armageddon blast. X logged out, followed by the remaining navies. The operators looked in shock. Shin's new navi just shook the net, literally. In Electopia, fellow operators logged their navies out due to a high tension shockwave.

Officials covered this with "Experimental Testing" and slapped a D-notice on this, meaning it was top secret. Shin walked along the street humming "Runaway" by LINKIN PARK, the group of rock band who had similar punkish navies.

He liked the group. He had collected tons of their posters and albums. He…

"Shin?"

"Huh? What! Oh! X, don't scare me like this again."

"Okay…"

Back home, X was surfing the Net when various Netsaviors ambushed him.

"Come peacefully or be deleted." The Netsaviors warned X.

X sniggered. He decided to touch on a touchy subject, for the fun of it.

"Want another shock wave?"

"Why you insolent…"

"Take it or LEAVE!" X turned serious. The Netsaviors looked at each other, most ready to retreat. That was when Protoman, aka blues, jumped in, sword in hand. X activated his custom built-in Z-Saver. Proto blinked, and dashed out of the way when a beam came slashing down on him.

"Hm… a hilt for the saber... Means unlimited use till the hilt breaks." Proto narrowed his eyes, behind the famous visor.

"A stupid looking shades, with a single design, too simple." X laughed, dashed and swiped in a split instant. Proto blinked, he immediately took out his new shades and looked at them. He noticed they absorbed all the light, and had a built-in scanner and battle chip arsenal display. Proto put them back on. They fitted to his face like his second layer of skin.

They did he get alarmed. X had moved so quickly. Deleting himself was an easy task. For once, the emotionless Protoman.exe felt fear striking his emotional programs. He stood straight, and contacted Chaud. After a conversation, Proto turned, and offered his hand to X.

X shook it. Proto had invited him to join the Netsaviors and he agreed. Shin was alarmed. X had become a Netsavior! Shin ran to the local chip shop and bought several programs. Z-shield's, Triple Rod's, Z-buster's necessary components. Shin could edit the programs to become the above aids.

Shin was already working on a suite of battle armour, Zero Armour, for X. The Zero Armour was derived from Shin's favourite game, MM Zero collection. Shin ran home to finish up on it.

He edited the programs as they were simple enough, and let X play with them. He then concentrated on the Zero Armour.

"Status Report,

90 complete

Approximate 2 hours left"

Shin let X try the incomplete armour out. Aside from a few missing patches, it fitted X perfectly. Shin then devoted the rest of the time completing it. X was trying out the speed set, dash rolling, slashing, and shielding.

X would find the set good as he could only do one of those light speed moves twice in an hour. The set let him move in 220km/h all the time, hypersonic when dashing, one point past light speed move trice an hour. Shin finally finished the armour. A bounding X placed his weapons in the respective slots on his thighs, elbows, and vest.

X noticed his blond long hair reaching his soles of his feet.

"Shin… I'll need tons and tons of conditioners for this…"

"X! No fear cause the hair is auto regenerative and can take care for itself!"

X blasted a clump of hair, and true to Shin's words, the hair regrew. X then tested the rest of the sets as Shin put the PET in the charger while he took a bathe. X rested, shutting down. Shin bathed, and woke X. X felt his energy go over the peak.

"What?"

"The armour upgrade does that, and there's no need to shout your vocal programs out. It enhances your defence and attack, speed, strength and stealth too"

X acknowledged the information, before fooling with his armour set again as Shin ate his dinner.

"Shin! Email!"

"Okay, open it."

Shin's eyes grew wider than his rice bowl. His parents, too absorbed in the soprano star singing off key on the television, ignored him. Shin reread his email. Then he punched the air in triumph, bringing his knee up as a result of reaction, knocked his knee hard on the table.

"OWWW!" Shin screamed.

"Better than the ridiculous soprano maniac… wait! Shin! Are you mad?" His father shouted.

His mother took a gentler approach. With the same meaning that he was crazy. "Shin, do you need a shrink and a doctor? Are you hurt?"

The N1 Grand Prix was starting soon, and the competition was going international, one in a million chances to get X known to the world…


	3. Train

Chapter 3: Training

Shin woke early. X woke earlier. X had already been blasting approximately one million micro-viruses. X had reached the Undernet. He explored the new area, and found a lower area full of powerful monsters. X grinned. Challenges lay ahead.

He blasted away lots of enemies that survived the X aura. Walking, he reached the Undernet of the Undernet. X walked on. His levels increased rapidly. Soon, X reached a dead end with a wall in front of him. He began popping Armageddon blasts at the wall, creating tons of cracks on it.

X finally broke through. That was when Shin woke up. Shin walked to the bathroom, leaving X to his Crusade, or, in fact, mass deleting. X walked through the door, and reached another Net.

X was amazed. The new area was like a seaside, with frozen navies on a frozen wave, and… Wait! X was alarmed. He turned into his fire element, melting the frozen pathway. The recognized all of the frozen. They were crime committers.

X walked around, switching into his ice element. X Dashed most of the way, finally finding a hut. He knocked on the door, and somebody opened it. X was alarmed by a weakened Bass.

Bass jumped back, getting into battle stance, when he passed out. X ran over, switching into the fire element and warming Bass up. X carried Bass out to the entrance, and using his elemental ability to seal the place up.

X then tended for Bass. Soon, Bass woke. Bass sat up in an instant, eyes never leaving X. X squatted so he could see Bass at eye level.

"You can go." X said, pointing the opposing direction.

Bass stood up and limped away. X threw a Full recovery Chip at him. Bass used the chip, and with new found strength, flew away. X stood up, happy the only challenge was still alive. X walked away, continuing his training.

X was exhausted when Shin came back from school. Shin had forgotten to bring his PET along, but it was alright as Miss Maruto had already excused X from class prior to his "show of talent". Shin had spent the rest of his time creating new weapon designs and new armours.

By end of class, Shin had two complete weapon designs and an incomplete armour. X was resting when Shin bounded in, and was left alone as Shin did his homework and worked on the upgrades. By three, X was bored out of his skull, and surfed the net once more. He met Megaman and chatted with him.

"How's Lan?"

"Skiving."

"Shin's working on a new armour."

"I've tons of Soul Unisons, no armours."

So they chatted on and on, until Glyde, Roll and Gutsman came. Guts had gone by another way, and when he saw Roll, he went overboard.

"GUTS! It's Roll!"

He dashed through Megaman, unlike X who had shifted out of the way almost immediately when he heard Gutsman. Megaman fell and Roll ran over to pull him up.

"Guts! Ignore the blue pest on Guts quest to Roll's lo…"

"Gutsman! Stop your babbling and help me!"

Gutsman was too excited and ran over. He tripped, smashing Roll off. X ran over, jumped down and activating his new hover wings. X slowly hoisted Megaman and Roll up. Gutsman was dazzled.

"Gutsssssss…"

X was deactivating his hover wings and it was when Shin called.

"X! I just finished 'em! Bring your friends along."

X cocked his head and led the way. The group followed behind, Gutsman being held by Glyde and Megaman. Soon, they reached X's homepage. They followed him in. No sooner had they warped (Yup. Warp. My explanation. How else can you explain the characters distorting and re assembling at the end?) had they seen X switch into his new Axl Armour. Shin had based the armour of another of his favourite game characters, The Megaman X Total Collections.

The new armour had hovers, wings, and the weapon was only two rapid fire guns. Shin uploaded a few chairs for the entourage and used a program to carry beverages to them. X tried out his guns, exploding the data targets around him. He continued to try out his hovers and wings.

"Visitors here!"

Gutsman was recovering when he heard Shin's announcements. He mistook it for Roll saying "I like you Gutsman". He drooled and said a sentence that pissed Shin off.

"Roll, guts heard you said 'I like you Gutsman' RIGHT?"

Shin could be heard screaming. "Gutsman mistook my choke voice for Roll's sniffle voice…" Then they heard someone barfing, or being sick in the toilet. Soon, Shin came back, grinning evilly.

He asked a data program to stick an amplifier to Guts by "accidentally" bumping into him. As the "very tragedy" was carried out under Shin's maniacal eyes, Shin also tested the mike.

"I AM BLIDDY HELL NOT ROLL! DO YOU HEAR ME LOUD AND CLEAR GUTSMAN! DO NOT CONFUSE ME WITH ROLL BEFORE I ASK X TO MASH YOUR HEARING PROGRAMS TILL THEY FILCKER AND DIE AND YOU WILL NEVER HEAR A SINGLE SQUEAK FROM ANYBODY EVER AGAIN! Whew. That took a lot out of me."

Guts was trying to clear his headache and Roll was giving Shin the "thumbs up". Shin smiled, going back on track."

"Alright visitors, while I fit X out, please yourselves with this play area with gyms, baths, and targets."

So twenty minutes had passed when Shin let them out. X was in his Zero armour, practicing his martial arts. Glyde shrieked and logged out. Roll was sure Yai was yelling at Glyde, when Guts screamed, logged out, facing the same fate as Glyde. Only Roll and Megaman was left. X stopped his training and chatted with them. Soon, they also left, fearing their operators might get worried.

X then went back to his training while Shin ate his dinner. All while X was slogging his guts out. X had heard of a name of a great challenge. The name only few had heard about. He found the information on the web. He was intrigued.

X wanted to make sure he could beat him. Zero.exe. The Zero Ultimate Virus…


	4. Shoen ai

Notes: Heh, started reading Netto\Chaud pairing stories. They intrigue me somehow. I'll probably write a new story on them when I finish this. Note! This story IS impromptu, so reviews on what you want may change the story. Edit. Decided a Lan\Chaud pairing in this story. Read and review.

Chapter 4: N1 Grand Prix

When Shin woke, it was already seven plus. He dashed to the bathroom, being very near to being late. X was still snoring in the PET when Shin yanked the PET out of the charger, seriously alarming X.

"Wahl!"

"I'm going to be late!"

"Shin! Eat up your breakfast first!"

"All right mum."

"Oh toot"

"Shin!"

"Sorry mum"

Soon, Shin was running to school, a bruise on his head as he was putting on his shoe, he had stood up, banging his head on the shoe cabinet. The sky loomed over head, and was soon pouring.

Shin had just made it to the school building when the rain came pouring down. He was not late. He looked around, noting Lan and Chaud walking in. Also blushing Yai… Wait! Chaud did not go to public schools! He had already graduated!

Shin walked over suspiciously. Lan and Chaud were walking hand in hand? He noted a furious Chaud. Shin went over.

"Are you ga…?"

"No! I'm not! This toot just had to put glue on his hands and shake mine!"

"Why are you shaking hands?"

'The devil made me do it." Lan interrupted.

"So why didn't you gays… guys get thinner or something?"

"This toot had insisted that his school had the muthatoot thinner. So we had to come to his school."

"Not my fault 'kay!"

"What?"

As they kept arguing, the hands forgotten, Shin kept back a chuckle.

"Bickering like a gay couple… Such is the ironies of life."

"What? You better shut your yap for the better!"

Soon, they found the thinner, not a moment too late. As the bell rang, their hands unstuck. Lan grumbled something sounding like "I liked that". Chaud had to grumble too, saying something like "My hands are never going to be clean again". As Shin watched, smirking, he said something. The super statement.

"Stop bickering gays, and Lan, you're gonna be late. Chaud, I know you liked it."

Soon, 15 minutes later, a badly bruised Shin came limping out, followed by a near death Chaud and Lan. Shin sniggered, as he had bashed them up so badly. As the sirens of an ambulance drew near, Shin could not resist a final poke.

"Gays, I hope not to see you climbing to the others bed."

"What a meanie." Lan and Chaud grumbled.

Shin was discharged an hour later, with Lan and Chaud being posted to the same ward. Shin would have given his arm to see the scene again. As the nurses dragged away a swearing Lan and Chaud that would drive a drunken sailor to suicide by shame, Shin was getting bandaged.

He was told that the two "casualties" would be discharged in two days.

Shin went back home. His parents did not care, as he was the one to be sent to the hospital frequently. Shin went upstairs to his room, chucking a major wobbly. X reprimanded him.

"Well well, the Orchestra's going 'Chuckling in D major'. Can't you just stop making fun of them?"

"Really! I've seen Lan winking at Chaud! Isn't that a sure sign?"

"He'd just got dust in his eyes!"

"Just rubbing it would had done, is there any need to wink like, shyly?"

X abandoned Shin, preferring to work on the virii in the Net. He met Blues half way. They chatted.

"Does Chaud like Lan?"

"As an good Net battler, I've never prodded into Chaud's life, though he shows signs."

"Who knows about Lan."

"Ask Megaman, he'd know."

So X searched for Megaman. When he found Megaman, He was blasting viruses. X noted that most looked like Blues.

"Does Lan like Chaud?"

"He shows signs."

X was getting sick of the phrase "Shows signs", so he searched the net. He went to the Love Calculator website and entered his victims. After a while, X was holding his results. They were 100. Surprisingly, it held a end note. "Gay Marriage". X sighed. His operator was right again.

X called a cup of digital coffee as he read the statistics.

"Chances 100

Time 2 days from now to admit their feelings to each other

Rejection probability 0

Early signs Winking, holding of hands with excuse of glue, water with name of "Thinner" pasted on.

Whys Unknown"

As X remembered the statistics, he let the statistics get destroyed by a coffee drop. Such was the power of coffee, X thought. He'd have to learn the way of shooting coffee to taunt his enemies. As he walked back to his home page, he spotted a flying advertisement.

"Grand Prix is here! Starts in 4 days! Grab tickets or Registration forms before it's too late! Brought to you by BZZZZZZZZZZ"

X sniggered. HJ had hacked into the advertisement. He thought what he could do. He then thought about posting the results of the Love Calculator. Then he did something absolutely hilarious.

The advertisement now displayed the following.

"This is the WWW speaking"

"This is Gospel speaking"

"This is WWW speaking, and we appeal the bums at Gospel go hack another advertisement."

"This is Gospel speaking, and we urge the WWW to get off their lazy bums and hack their own advertisement."

"Damm you, Gospel. Now go away before we set Pharaohman loose in your mainframes"

"Suck it down, WWW. Now promise that you'll whimper when you see any of us and beg for mercy before we set Gospel the Mega Bug Virus in YOUR mainframes"

Soon, X had a full out verbal "war", him being the mastermind. After thirty minutes, he let the advertisement go back to it's original, with a sign "The phrases before are jokes to liven up your lousy day at not being able to participate".

X went back to his training and was rapidly bashing a dummy with a stick. The dummy was vibrating madly, and flew off it's stand and fell on X, hurting him a lot due to the rapid vibration, and the stick hitting his head hardly, with a gong that would drive monks banging the bells in their temple to shame.

Far away, Blues was at the Love Calculator website, so was Megaman. They did not discover each other as they were shielded by the passing traffic. Both sighed, and went to their own private space.

The names imputed were theirs.


	5. Gay? I think Not

A/N: Sorry Guys, Stuck with my exams, and too happily whooping over the holidays in June (In Singapore it is the school holidays) So I have decided to scrape the battle network. I may just continue, but I got the writer's block for battle network, and a truckload of ideas of X/Alia parings. Expect a new story soon. So this is the final chapter till the block lifts off. As apology, this chapter will be long.

Chapter 5: Is Gay or is not gay? That's the question.

A sigh was heard. Blues and Megaman stood up, relieved they would not be like their operators. X walked by, searching for the hospital that should be there. His head was probably too heavily hit. He walked past, and went off the platform.

He was lucky he had equipped his hover. Finally shaking off the dizziness, he warped out. Not before he received a note on a meeting for the Officials. Reaching, he found no one. Bass floated down.

"Thanks."

X was puzzled, but then remembered him saving Bass. Then Bass went away, with Gospel next to him. The next second, they disappeared, and Officials started coming in. X was amazed. Bass risked his life just to say thanks. Talk about the other people out there.

So the meeting started with some sparring, with X observing. They did not want to be roasted. X was playing chess with a program, thrashing it constantly. Only a few knew. The fact that he set the program on a new level, one he created, the "Easier than eating but looks difficult." But they were so terrorized of what would happen if they revealed the information.

When the sparring was done, X was at his twentieth game, apparently bored. Then the meeting went on, with Officials talking about their kills. X remained silent, for he did not have any trouble in his slice of the net, which only includes his home network.

After the "bragging" was done, Blues stood up, and handed out their new assignments. X got a boring criminal with the name of the "OC" Which meant the Official challenger.

X yawned, warped out, and returned with the "OC" apparently in the midst of robbing a store.

"What?"

"How?"

"Blues just met his successor."

"chock WTF?"(Blues fanatic)

OC tried to sneak away before X pointed his buster at OC's head, and fired. OC went limp, and defragmented. X explained.

"Come on. HE left clues a MILE long, starting with a chain of robberies in a line. Come on man, that guy is a lousy criminal."

Blues was furious. Not only his record for fastest deletion was being broken, X was so proud.

Set against Blues curses, the scene changes… to real life.

Lan and Chaud were going lovey-dopey when alone, which was often. When the doctor came in, Lan's mother and father came in, a shocked expression on their faces.

"Uh… this is real awkward, but Lan, you are… technically … Female."

Lan almost yelled. Chaud, unfortunately, was eating then…

After a grumbling cleaner went out, the doctor sat down and talked. About a lot of things. Like his obsession for a certain Net battler. His love for plushies. His love for roses.

Then came the question. HOW IN THE /$&#$ WORLD DID LAN (FEMALE) TURN INTO A MALE (IN BODY, NOT MIND)?

Then Chaud interrupted.

"Maybe of a wrong chromosome or DNA make up? Although the chances are about 1 in 5 and about one googolplex (or 1010,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, or 10googol), that is, 1 followed by a googol zeroes."

"Exactly! A wrong chromosome!"

"Uh… I don't see how?"

"It is the chromosome in his body!"

"Are you sure you are not mad?"

"It appears that he was born prematurely (Dr Hikari nods), causing the chromosome, as it wasn't properly developed."

So, they weren't gay. The doctor said that unless they operate on Lan, he may die soon. That meant "repairing" the chromosome. Operation was scheduled for two days later.

Chaud was discharged and spent time visiting Lan.

X was furious and decided to delete love calculator for it's ridiculously (italics)_ accurate_ (italics) results. X was mowing the Undernet virii quickly, destroying all that stood in his path. He Armageddoned all, and because, the Undernet was not linked to the real net, the shockwaves caused by the rapid Armageddons did not cause another disaster. X moved quickly, reaching the area he found Bass last time.

Switching Elements, he went in, melting the barrier and creating another when he passed through. He was pissed off, but refrained from melting the criminals. He explored the place, finally noting the criminals existed much earlier than him, much earlier than everybody.

Holding out his hand, palm touching the "cage", he found that the criminals were infected with a virus. He moved on, remembering his data on Alpha. He sped down, reaching the end. The end contained a "cage" in the middle. X reached over.

And jumped back in shock. The "cage was melting slightly, a very good achievement by just using electricity. X bent over, equipping the electric element. He accessed the prisoner's data remotely, using the electricity to send his probes in.

He gathered the name only. The rest were corrupted data, consisting out of binary zeros.

The name was Bass.

X was shocked. Then he remembered an important fact. It was this.

When things are developed, there are prototypes.

This was probably an early version of Bass. X switched the elements, turning into the ice element. He added a few electricity fused blasts, turning into a barrier that absorbed electricity.

X Dashed away, into Bass's hut. He opened the door, and napped on the now-abandoned bed. X woke half an hour later, exploring the rest of the place. He walked around, and discovered a piece of paper. It read.

This is the collection of developmental unstable Net Avatars. The board says something about changing the name to Net Navigators. Though, Alpha is going finely. Project Bass has caused a terrible mishap to Alpha. Poor Cossack. Project Bass was not even connected to Alpha. But Cossack was the scapegoat.

Great. This seems to be the diary or something of Lan's Grandfather. With that, X exited the way he came. Then X went back to the PET, and took another nap. Shin was bored, after the excitement on the girl Lan had died off. He was doing homework, but was more focused on his navi. Shin spent another hour, planning some upgrades. He developed them in the hour.

The upgrades were a pair of swords and another shield and a clip on X's arm to attach the shields. X attached them immediately, sawing the dummy which regrew. The dummy was make of the same material like X's hair, self generating. X started practicing some sword moves, like the scissor cut and the X slash. The first time X X slashed, he almost injured himself. X found the scissor cut easy and developed his combo. He was using the combo on the dummy and the dummy was getting slow on the regenerating as it was destroyed when it was regenerating.

X rested, not after practicing a few times. X was fed up of the random fan girl that would appear, and yell at him how much she loved him. He was about to fire his weapon until Blues came. X was yelling back about what a bitch they were when Blues came.

Or more exactly, ran by yelling about rabid fans. X paled, and exited his homepage.

Meanwhile, it was time for Lan's operation. Two days had passed quickly. Lan was being wheeled to the operating theatre. Chaud was standing outside, wishing that his love to survive. Poor Chaud. He does not know how many girls are about to kill him for not loving them.

Dr Hikari was by his wife, like Chaud, wishing that their child to survive. Then the doctor came out, wheeling Lan's bed. Chaud, seeing that Lan was not dead, ran over to kiss him. Dr Hikari smiled as he saw Lan hug Chaud. The doctor asked Chaud to leave Lan alone as the patient needs time to rest. Chaud was surprised to see that the cell multiplied so fast that there was a slight bump in Lan's chest.


	6. New Nemesis

A/N : God. I finally found time to write the next chapter. I am terribly sorry that I left all my readers, or only three of them checking repeatedly for an update. I was suffering from the heartless writer's block, and a need to study for my end of term exams. Please review.

Chapter 6 : A step on the right track

Glad Lan's love interest was a guy they did not disapprove off, Lan's parents let them have a time of their own.

X as exhausted from his rigid training schedule. While most Navi's were probably surfing the Net, X was trying to fend himself from his simulated enemy, a regenerative Ice Dragon with a sword. He dodged a head butt from the Dragon, slicing the dragon into half, buying himself sometime when the Ice Dragon regenerated the severed area.

X cursed. He did not expect this trouble killing a Dragon. Heck. Even Bass was easier than this Dragon. Suddenly, a dastardly plan formed in X's mind. He was sure he could kill this dragon without his buster.

X moved.

Slicing thru the neck of the Dragon, X started mutilating the head.

"Back to the Basics : Mutilation."

After seriously damaging the Dragon, by destroying it faster than it can regenerate, X claimed victory by slicing thru the thickest and most protected part of the dragon. The tail.

After the tail was destroyed, the dragon started to disappear, random codes flying into the air, lost forever. X, satisfied with his training, rested.

The next morning, the sound of an alarm clock ringing, sliced thru the neighbourhood, scaring away ids on tree tops, and earned a few curses from residents who wanted to sleep in. One of them was Shin.

As Shin's mother came in his room, with a frying pan in hand.

"SHINCHIRI JEENABI! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS VERY INSTANT, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE _BAD LUCK!_"

Shin jumped up, scared out of his wits. Nobody wanted to land on Mrs Jeenabi's bad side. Because all those who dared have not end up sane, and well.

X was greeted to a sight of Shin running in and out of the toilet, trying to find his clothes. Sighing, X said in a deep breathe.

"They are on the clothes rack in the toilet"

"…Oh! I forgot. Heh heh…"

X sighed again, wondering which god he offended to deserve an operator like Shin. As a Shin rushed downstairs, PET in hand, he tripped and fell all the way down, landing in a pile at the foot of the stairs. His sarcastic Dad said.

"Ohh… Wife Dear, I didn't knew we have a new mat."

Shin stood up, with a bruised ego and a hurting chest, he ate his breakfast of cereal with milk, and he quickly ran to school.

Mrs Maruto(no reference to Naruto, just that I was fooling with words and came up with this) was busy giving out test papers.

Jaws agape, Shin asked Mrs Maruto what was going on.

"Surprise Test."

Just then, the ever-late, King of Lateness, Lan, came in, apologizing for being late, before being abolished by Mrs Maruto for being late.

The test went on, asking general questions about Netbattling.

— (Excerpt from text of test) —

Q1. What is a Chip?

Q2. What are the Letters on the Chips for?

Q3. What are NetNavies?

Q4. What are NetSaviors?

Q5. What do NetSaviors do

Q6. What is a PET?

Q7. What is the plug on the end of your PET's cable for?

Q8. …

— (End excerpt from text of test) —

Shin sighed. He did not just went to school for this sort of easy tests. Taking his pencil from his pencil box, he started…

X was busy cleansing his wounds from his Ice Dragon fight. MegaMan and the others were just slacking, pitting themselves in NetBattles. GutsMan was fighting a losing battle against MegaMan.

"GUTS! GUTS WILL NOT LOSE TO MEGAMAN! Ugh…"

"Are you alright GutsMan?"

"Humph! How dare you lose to that shrimp of a MegaMan?"

"Dex! Get back to your test!"

While GutsMan massaged his bruised pride, Roll was latching to MegaMan's hand.

X was summoning another Ice Dragon to pit his wits against when he was shoved by a running navi.

"Ooff!"

"Sorry!"

But it was too late. The Ice Dragon was formed, attacking a downed X. X bounced up, striking the Dragon like a mad man. All the other Navies were looking on the battle.

X jumped up, slicing down in a Rolling Slash. Like a chainsaw, X "sawed" thru the dragon, slicing off the tail, and ruthlessly bashing the dragon up. X landed a strike on the tail, immediately shattering the regen chip. X leaped up, equipping his fire element, sliced the Dragon in half.

X stood up, and immediately summoned a Fire Dragon. As X avoided the fiery blasts from the dragon, he shot MegaCannons at it. The dragon reared his fiery head and shot a fireball at X.

X dodged, dashing to the side, before dashing forward, doing the Thousand Slashes skill on it. X immediately followed up with an Ice Punch. As X emerged from the other side of the Dragon, fist with a light blue tinge, the Dragon cried out in pain before collapsing on the ground, deleted.

X huffed and puffed. That had taken a lot out of him. He was determined to kill his last dragon. An Electric Dragon.

When the Dragon was summoned, X immediately started using his Electric Element Sword. With another skill, Desperado, he hacked and slashed like a desperate man. Within minutes, the dragon also was defeated. Just then, Shin finished his test paper, and was doodling designs.

Shin doodled out a design for an armour. The armour would shift shape with elements. He immediately started planning and coding it. When it was time to go home, Shin sprinted all the way. After one hour of hardwork, Shin integrated the armour with X's coding, making it the base armour.

X was testing out his new armour before he went to register for the N1 Grand Prix at the new booth at City Net 2.

In the Undernet, one cloaked figure stands, plotting his return after his defeat…


	7. Troubles

Chapter 7 : Prelim Rounds

X paced around the City Area 2, waiting for the Invigilator for round 1. Finally, an impatient X was about to just go insane, when the Invigilator came in. He immediately issued cards to the participants.

On the cards were instructions. X received the hardest lot of all. It was to just simply find 10 sets of programs, somewhere in the net. X sighed. He warped around the net, collecting the 10 sets of programs in 10 seconds. The Invigilator wrote X's name on the passed list.

X relaxed around the test area, watching various Navies running around. X was bored out of his skull, waiting for other Navies to finish their tasks. X was about to give a pounding to any unfortunate Navi that passed by him when the Invigilator announced that the rounds were ending five minutes later and he wished everyone would hurry up.

Obviously he saw the dangerous glint in X's eyes.

Soon, most Navies came back, and most passed.

The second round began and another set of cards were distributed. X had to face 3 sets of enemies. First set was blown away by the Armageddon Buster, Second set by the X Aura, and the Last set by just stomping on them.

Quite the extraordinary, as a lot of Navies stopped to watch. Another five minutes passed as the round ended. X was again issued with a simple game of checkers for the third round. X won by shooting the program that was his opponent, earning dirty looks from the Invigilator.

Soon, the round ended again. X had passed all rounds, and he was informed to meet back there tomorrow to go to the next round. X went back to his PET.

Shin was about to fall asleep when X yelled at him.

"WHO SAYS YOU CAN FALL ASLEEP WHEN IM NOT AROUND? DID YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK?"

"Uhh… few more minutes mom…"

"I AM NOT YOUR MOM! AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR HOMEWORK DONE! I'M GOING TO RECHARGE!"

After Shin did his homework, he slumped into a peaceful slumber, where he entered dream world. Everyone was dancing in a field of blossoms and fairies were flying about… Only to be rudely thrown back to his senses by his mother yelling at him.

"SHIN! STOP SLEEPING! DINNER'S READY! ITS SWEET AND SOUR PORK CHOPS CHINESE STYLE!"

Shin trudged down the stairs, smelling the delicious sweet and sour pork chops. He eagerly took his fork and started eating. He immediately earned a knock in the head by his mother.

"Have you no manners? Wait for your dad to come down."

"But you said dinner was ready…"

"I didn't say you could start eating, did I? What a pig you are."

Finally his dad came down and they tucked in to the meal. X was resting in his area, relaxing while recharging. Shin immediately rushed up after his dinner, slumping into a slumber again. He was exhausted.

"God-dammed marathon… I AM never EVER going on a marathon ever again…"

As Shin slept on his bed, X was having the fight of his life. X had accidentally summoned all three dragons. Fire, Ice, and Lighting. X dodged left and right, scoring a five-hit-fire-combo on the ice dragon. It fell, not before causing damage to X.

"GRRR…"

X slashed again and again, bringing down both dragons, but at the cost of an enormous drain on his energy supplies. X was practically running on nothing. One on one was easy. Three on one was mad. Especially because he did not want to use his Armageddon buster. He wanted to save it for an emergency.

X was recharging himself when he slept…

X woke up the next day, brimming full with energy. X started yelling at Shin, who fell out of bed. X was about to dash to the City Area 2, when MegaMan and Roll warped in. They walked together, chattering. Or it was MegaMan and Roll chattering while X was cursing his luck.

"Gods. What did I do to be stuck with these two lovebirds…"

Soon, they arrived. X was so pissed that he set off a demonic aura. X received his card, intending to blow his temper at the unfortunate program/virus on his task.

X was set to kill 300 Metools. That was a daunting task, but as he looked around, he realized he got the best side of the deal. Others were running around like headless chickens, trying to find their answer to a number of quizzes.

"Good. I hate using my brain."

X charged his blade, channeling part of his energy reserved into the sabers. Then, with a flourish, he dashed straight into the herd of Metools, him destroying all Metools in his path. As his sabers were charged, and with some more energy being stored every second, his sabers were very powerful. He destroyed the Metools, shell and all, in twenty seconds.

As he sat down again, waiting for the time to be up. Soon, all the bustling ceased as the Invigilator announced the results. X, MegaMan, Roll, GutsMan, Glyde, and some other Navies were in the First round in the tournament. The other navies walked away in shame and sadness that they did not managed to enter N1 Grand Prix.

They were to inform their Operators and head to the stadium the next day.

X was very pissed. He was whacking the crap out of every virus that strayed cross his path, most humiliatingly, by destroying them with his bare hands.

"God dammed next day…"

Then, he saw MegaMan running past him at break neck speeds, with Roll running behind, followed by GutsMan.

"Where are you rushing to GutsMan?"

"TO GET MY ROLL BACK FROM THAT SICKENING MEGAMAN!"

X, interested, morphed into his Axl armour and flew after the threesome. He observed the two slim figures, one blue and one pink, being chased by a big yellow blur.

MegaMan and Roll successfully made it to MegaMan's homepage entrance, where MegaMan immediately set up a lock code. As the two warped to MegaMan's homepage, a ranting and raving GutsMan started smashing the lock code.

X smirked, and flew in. An astonished GutsMan could only rant in surprise before X warped away.

"GutsMan will not be defeated!"

X smirked again as he heard the large navi yell. Inside, he saw MegaMan and Roll let off a sigh of relief. X set up a direct link to his homepage, and told MegaMan.

"Here. This is a direct link to my homepage. It will facilitate escaping and going out, as GutsMan is still ranting and raving outside."

Having said that, X went back to his homepage and rested.


End file.
